Chapter 1: Tension
by Tp99
Summary: Chapter 1 Tension, to my book: Edward drops Bella home after spending the day at his house. She finds victoria in her room. Bella gets turned into a vampire and Charlie is killed. The summary is for the whole book plz read and review I CRAVE REVIEWS!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Tension

It was hard to sit still these days and ponder on normal life. Maybe the number one key reason was that I wasn't normal. I guess that's what you get for having a life based around vampires and werewolves.

I lay in Edwards arms which encircled me with a feather light touch. His silky finger tips pulling absentmindedly through my brown bed hair, his lips rested on the hollow of my ear. He hummed my lullaby his voice as velvety as silk of an expensive dress in Macys'.

I pulled away from his embrace flipping over to face his beautiful eyes. He crooned to me in a soft voice "morning beautiful". I smiled, next to him or any one of his kind "Beautiful" was never the word to use for a mere mortal. It was Saturday morning the alarm clock read 9:30am; the sky was a washed out grey, the clouds overpowering the sky and a sprinkle of water making a shallow pool on the roof tiles.

Charlie had left for fishing with Billy so Edward and I made our way down stairs. After putting some pop tarts in the toaster I lent across the kitchen bench my eyes upon the most beautiful thing that had walked the earth. He sat on the stool gazing into my eyes, my heart threatening to burst out of my lungs.

He stood as still as a statue his lips moving quickly "So what are our plans today". My answer was interrupted by the constant beeping of the phone. "Hello" I said dully "Bella"? A deep voice asked. "Oh hey Jake" I felt him laughing on the other end "Did I catch you in the middle of something" I laughed back "not exactly ". It was easy to be my self around Jacob he was so easy going and worldly "Wanna spend some time at mine today? That's if bloodsucker boy isn't doing anything with you" he said, his grin must have been so smug cause I could feel it through the other end. "Cant, Edward is doing something with me thanks for asking" I grumbled. "Sheesh Bell chill I was joking" he laughed "See you around" he finished before disconnecting the line.

I grumbled unintelligently before tearing my eyes from the phone to Edward. He was still in a cold statue form. Probably becoming colder each second I was on the phone to Jacob. Edward and his superstitions about werewolves being dangerous was the key of annoyance. He hated knowing that while he was away I had attached myself to yet another supernatural creature.

I pulled myself over to his cold form and wound my arms around his waist he sat their staring for a few seconds then wound his cold arms around me. He spoke in a silky tone but I could sense a hint of annoyance bubbling around the edges "What do you wanna do today?" He asked again. I laughed silently while he looked at me with puzzled eyes. "I have an idea" I answered pulling myself up so we were face to face. I took a breath and my lips stroked his with tension, my arms wounding around his head and fingers knotting in his hair. He kissed back eager as I was, but it didn't last long. Seconds later he pulled back sighing and muttering something about his self control.

I rolled my eyes and he laughed at my expression pulling me into his arms while my head rested on his chest. "What did Jacob want" he asked, tension built up in the pit of my stomach "He just wanted to know if i would go to La Push to hang with him" I answered. "Fantastic" he muttered sarcastically, I looked into his eyes which had now become cold and his arms rigid around me. "Seriously Edward what do you have against Jacob" I asked. His cold eyes stared into mine "nothing out of the ordinary "he muttered "just that he's a young werewolf who could lose it at anytime and hurt you". "Jacob is not dangerous I would be safe with him" I said coldly. He didn't answer but starred rigidly into the cold, cloudy day. "Look Edward" I began "Jacob is my best friend I need him and staying away from him hurts him and me". "No offence but he was here when you weren't so i owe him a hell of a lot more than im giving him". He tensed pain burning in his eyes and changed the subject "lets go to my house Esme hasn't seen you in a while", I agreed hesitantly.

The car trip over was awkward but as soon as we arrived at the long drive way Edward was his normal self chatting to me all the way down. I answered back my thoughts turning to him and the Jacob subject lay forgotten on a stack of other awkward conversations for another time.

The Cullen's house always seemed to have a lightened atmosphere. The grey light of the day bounced off the cream interior casting shadows on the walls. Edward and I walked our way towards the kitchen light his hand curved and shaped into mine. Alice and Esme were on the white leather couch curled up watching the news. Jasper sat next to Alice his arm wrapped securely around her. Emmet and Rose were backed against the back wall their heads bent together talking in fast whispers, Carlisle was clearly at the hospital.

We spent the day sitting in the garage with Emmet, jasper, Alice and Rosalie, who was paused half way through the doorway watching with cautious eyes. Emmet was working on his car with jasper while Edward stayed positioned between Alice and I his arm casually sprawled across my waist his lips pressed to my hair. Alice chatted away in a light bell sounded voice. I seemed to be only paying half attention to what she was saying my thoughts were drifted else where, Preoccupied by something else out of this world.

I had been extremely cautious these past few months ever since Victoria had yet again escaped the clutches of the Cullen's and werewolves. I hated to think what might happen to the people I love. So for the past months paranoid was a taken on personality trait.

The clock red 6:00 pm on the garages oak clock, my day dream had taken a while to get over. "Its getting late" I whispered he smiled "yeah your right" before pulling me off the top of his Volvo and announcing my departure. He said our goodbyes and hopped into my truck. He smiled at me and wheezed the truck to life before backing out of the slope of the Cullen's driveway. When we reached my house he pulled over taking me in his arms "I love you" he muttered his voice sincere. "As I love you" I answered back putting my finger on his noise. He lips traced mine taking my face in his cold hands. He then muttered "See you later" and ran swiftly from the truck before becoming a flash of speed then disappearing into the distance.

I walked into the house. Charlie was sitting in his arm chair his hands curled around a newspaper and a slice of pizza on his lap. "Sorry im late" I said, he smiled "don't worry bells I got pizza". I spent the remainder of time finishing homework and reading the Merchant of Venice for English. The clock said it was 9:00pm and I tripped upstairs after saying goodnight to Charlie.

Edward wasn't their yet but I lay in my bed day dreaming. There was a thump from downstairs probly Charlie jumping for joy after a 5 foot penalty shoot from his team. My eyes closed for ten minutes when then the floor shook on my bedroom floor. I smiled at first thinking it was Edward, but my eyes only met blood read ones belonging to a female with long, red hair. A ferociously hungry vampire!!

Victoria's hair swung around her face like fiery snakes. Her face was lit up with an ugly smirk. I swan around looking for an escape screaming helpless cries. Why wasn't Charlie doing anything? Couldn't he hear me?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Pain

My screams for help came out in a garble, my head spun as if I were on a roller coaster. Victoria laughed a dry, throaty laugh, her lips widening without thinking. My screams were cut off as Victoria's teeth met my neck. A heavy force pinned down my arms, and all I could do was lay there and endure.

Her teeth were razor sharp blades, like the teeth of a shark. The pain was bewildering as waves of it ran at me from all sides. What would become of this? Tears poured down my face.

The pain had reached its limit as I screamed endlessly. White screens were fogging my vision, and knew this was the end. Poor Renee, poor Charlie, poor Edward. My tears flowed more fluently after the last name.

My screams echoed off the walls and I wondered if they were loud enough for the street to hear. Sure sounded like it.

Her eyes tore from mine her lips parting for my neck. She looked around her eyes bewildered and furious. I lay on the bed half bled out and shaking horribly. Id felt this before last summer when James had tried to kill me. The same stabbing pain threatening to overtake my body to swallow me up whole and not minding what I was feeling.

A sudden thump sent my heart thumping radically. Who else had come to kill me? How much more pain could I endure?

Victoria screamed and suddenly was struggled out the window by two giant figures I couldn't quiet see them my vision was hazed and my eyes struggled to stay open. But I couldn't let the darkness subsume me, not now.

A dark figure knelt preside me shaken me gently. His voice was beautiful "Bella ill help you" his said, his voice shook like it was crying by the only thing I could hear was sudden air sucking sobs shaking his frame. He lips parted like Victoria's pressing against my neck. I screamed I wasn't going through this again without a fight. The velvety voice tried to calm me calling over another one of the figures who knelt on the other side talking to me "Bella please its Carlisle you need to calm down we can't help you unless you calm down". My eyes shut and relief had taken me. It was the Cullen's they were here.

My thought turned to another problem "Edward" I mumbled he answered "im here". As much as he tried to hide it I could here the pain and sadness in his voice. "Where's Charlie?" I asked desperately. He didn't answer but made a swift movement in my darkness pressing his lips to my neck.


End file.
